An immunomicroscopic and electronmicroscopic study is being conducted to localize viral antigens of endogenous type B and D retroviruses during cell division, particularly in cell cultures heterologously infected with mammary tumor virus. Clinical and laboratory aspects of the relationship between human mammary carcinomas and MTV antigens are also under study.